


Cake

by TeamBigManTiddie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Being adorable, M/M, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamBigManTiddie/pseuds/TeamBigManTiddie
Summary: Jooheon has a new neighbor and brings him a cake to welcome him and gets much more back.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Posting two one shots in one night is a miracle. Guess I'm pretty inspired tonight. This is another one that's based on a text fic from a friend of mine and I enjoyed writing it!! Links at the bottom to the original text fic which is reader/Changkyun.

"Hi, I saw you just moved in and thought to bring you a cake to welcome you!"

 

"I wasn't aware this was the kind of neighborhood I was moving to but I'll never turn down free food, thanks man!"

 

Jooheon smiles widely as he hands over the covered chocolate cake he stressed baked at six in the morning after he got back from work on what was supposed to be his day off. He loved working at the local coffee shop but he also loved when his co-workers _didn't_ call off at the last minute.

 

The bright side though is that he now had an excuse to introduce himself to his new (read: super cute) neighbor and also maybe buy his affection with sweets.

 

"I'm Changkyun, who is going to devour this cake for dinner and be really proud about it too." _Fuck are those dimples?_ Jooheon thinks to himself as he shakes the hand offered, mildly blinded by the smile in front of him and replies,

 

"I'm your neighbor, Jooheon, who will probably bring more baked goods if I keep getting reactions like this." Changkyun laughs, slightly surprised at the boldness of his newly introduced neighbor but also intrigued.

 

"If that's the case, let me get your number so I can return this cake pan at a time convenient for both of us." He winks for good measure and he's sure he didn't imagine the faint blush working through Jooheon's dimpled cheeks.

 

They exchange numbers and bid each other a cheerful goodbye before Jooheon walks back to his apartment a door down, across the hall. As he closes his door behind him, he presses a hand to his chest, trying to quell the racing of his heart from just a short interaction.

 

****

 

It's a few days later when Jooheon gets a text on his phone from Changkyun, asking if he's home so he can return the pan. But instead of sending a reasonable reply consisting of "yes" or "no", he accidently sends a meme of his co-worker/friend Hyungwon and panics.

 

Joohoney:

 

_Omg that was an_ _accident, don't look at that._

 

I.M:

 

_Is that a frog or a_ _human, I can't tell tbh lol_

 

Joohoney:

 

_I said don't look at it!!! Also, if he knew you said that,_ _he'd probably murder you._

 

I.M:

 

_I await death with open arms._

 

Jooheon laughs and eventually tells the other that he can come over any time of the day to bring the pan back.

 

Which, apparently to Changkyun, means less than five minutes because before Jooheon knows it, there's a rhythmic knock on the door. He opens it to see the other holding the cake pan in one hand with an adorable smirk on his face, his hand still held up to knock again.

 

"You got any more of that good shit?"

 

"If by good shit, you mean maybe some cookies, then yes, I have that."

 

"Nice."

 

***

 

They spend the day getting to know each other, with some definite flirting on the edges. Jooheon comes to realize that Changkyun is near shameless and that somehow makes him even more attractive in his eyes. They find that conversation is surprisingly easy between them, between a common interest in music and roasting their friends. Jooheon rants about his perpetually sleepy co-worker and Changkyun whines about his gym-nut of a best friend that keeps trying to convince him to join.

 

"Look at me, I am a proud noodle of a man and I want to keep it that way. Sweating is a sin."

 

"I don't know, you seem pretty fit to me..." Jooheon blushes at the implication of his words, while Changkyun slowly begins to smile.

 

"So you're saying you like what you see?"

 

"What?? No?? I didn't say that!!"

 

"So you _don't_ like what you see?"

 

"I didn't say that either!!! Stop putting words in my mouth!!"

 

Changkyun suddenly crowds into Jooheon's space with a predatory look in his eyes. "What if I put something else in your mouth?" He watches Jooheon turn several shades of red before laughing and backing up.

 

"Like one of these cookies! They're so good!!"

 

"Oh my god, get out of my home, you're distressing me." The still blushing man feebly pushes Changkyun towards the door, not really meaning it, when the other grabs his hand and pulls him close.

 

"If I take you out on a date, would you feel better?" Jooheon looks at him with wide eyes, caught off guard.

 

Changkyun let's go and walks to the door, opening it while saying over his shoulder, "I'll pick you up at seven, since you said you're free all day! Dress warm!". He's gone before Jooheon can even stutter out a reply and he collapses in his chair with a small disbelieving smile on his face.

 

Who knew being a nice neighbor and cake would come to this?

**Author's Note:**

> My friends text fic Tumblr is: @Monsta-X-Texts
> 
> The fic itself is: https://monsta-x-texts.tumblr.com/post/183780061514/requested-changkyun-as-your-flirty-next-door
> 
> My Tumblr if you want to follow is: @Shownus-uwu
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
